Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon
Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon Professor_Thuzan_Thune_Sarkhon is a fictional character-an elderly member of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,once operating on Genesis-Prime and now with the early 19th,20th and 21st Century Earth,that one day develop into the Terran Federation of Worlds For two thousand years the old Atlantean civilization flourished,upon the dysonsphere world of Genesis-Prime,having little contact outside of the Time-Sorcerers Guide,that some Atlantean Colonies,such as Atlantis-Prime,Olympus-Prime,Asguard Prime refused to follow.. The Sarkhon family played a dominant role in its history. One of Genesis-Prime's preeminent scientists and High Member of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers Council was Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon,who taught Temporal History at Harlan Sarkhon Univercity. He seems to have played a role on Genesis-Prime similar to Earth's Alpha-Omega Warrior Program, although perhaps to a lesser degree since Genesis-Prime did not have that much crime. He stopped a mad man from using a quake making machine, which would had destroyed planet.(33) He stopped the teenage rampage of a gang of juvenile delinquents under the leadership of an Atlantean Renigade named Zacheriah Moondarr,who of a High Ranking Imperial Family of the royal court,who was allowed for years to get away almost anything,by his mother. Devlin was a believer in Devlin Moordarr-his fathers writting about where the Tauron Empire went wrong accidentally killed a man during one of his exploits and was placed in a suspended animation vessel.Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon's greatest fight was against a military man who had seized control of one of the continents of Genesis-Prime. This man used a fundamentalist version of the Raolian religion to form a fascist government. General Delvin Shaitanus was also a racist. He believed that blond hair coloring was result of mongrel Eridanean and Capellean genes mixed with the pure Atlantean genome. Because of his practice of killing such persons whenever his forces conquered an area, when General Zacheriah Shaitanus and his ruling party were finally caught it was determined to place them on the prison world of Tartarus-Prime despite the Atlantean belief that this punishment was worse than damnation. However, General Zacheriah Shaitanus had followers who petitioned for his return and constantly belittled Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon's accomplishments and twisted the truth about his campaigns against Genesis-Prime's few criminals. Many people came to believe that Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon's seeming altruism was merely self-aggrandizement and came to believe that he exaggerated the threat of the criminals he fought, including General Delvin Shaitanus. After Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon discovered the geological instability that would destroy Genesis-Prime, he began a campaign to get the Science Council to lift the ban on interstellar travel so that the could flee their planet. Some of General Devlin Shaitanus's followers accused Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon of fabricating the threat so that the door would be opened for Genesis-Prime to end its isolationism, a position which Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon had always favored. According to the Devlin Shaitanus, ending the policy of isolation would once again allow Genesis-Prime to be polluted by off-worlder influences. The disinformation campaign of General Devlin Shaitanus's followers was so effective that the Science Council vacillated on the decision until it was too late.